StRaNgE rEtUrNs
by ObsessedwithNightcrawler
Summary: L was dead. Light WATCHED him die. SO what happens when the detective appears in his apartment a month later? Spoilers for L's name. Yaoi, Don't like dont read! My first death note fiction EVER. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My good Lord I haven't posted in so long. I am so sorry to my X-Men Evolution veiwers, I have lost all muse to do those stories, BUT I'm very sure I will continue those someday.**

***sigh* anyway... This is my very very FIRST Death Note Fan-Fic. I Watched the show and since I can't live without L being alive I had to bring him back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note.**

**Other Disclaimer: I am NOT a yaoi fangirl..only for L and light.. :3 But they're to perfect to count!**

Light Yagami gave a large, all knowing grin as his eyes scanned the sights before him. People were walking freely in the middle of the night, no longer afraid of criminals reigning terror on their lives. Things had gone just as he expected them to-  
>-not that he was surprised.<br>He always had his way. He had never lost, nor did he have plans to, and by the way he was being looked at, respected, '_adored_.' only implyed that it showed on the outside as well.  
>Not that anyone could ever suspect him. He looked like a normal graduate, heading home from some imcompitant job.<br>The teenager was wearing his usual button up sleeved shirt alongside skin tight black jeans, his hair was layered perfectly, the only problem being one strand that refused to move from his face. On his shoulder was an ordinary school bag, one he had used in the first few days he had found the notebook; inside was a knife, a few interesting books he had found on Shinigami culture at the library, L's old Laptop( one of his most prized possessions mind you) and of course the death note itself. Floating behind him was Ryuuk, eating apples per usual, and looking around as well, most likely more interested on peoples lifespans than the city.

"Ya know Light. I'm as bored as hell." he groaned, taking another bite. "You havent killed in days, im beginning to consider writing YOUR name for some cheap entertainment." That disturbing laugh filled the air behind him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Shut. up." he hissed under his breath. "We've been over this, people can still hear ME." He walked a tad faster and glanced back at the shinigami. "Besides, I don't need another suspection incident, I really cut it close last time."  
>Ryuuk's lips parted, his dagger like teeth gleaming in the streetlight. " I guess you aren't as omnipotent than you suspected."<p>

He grimaced, but took a look around the streets, his smile returning in seconds. '_Stupid Shinigami'_  
>"I am God." he smirked, the hundreds of Kira posters littering the streets only increasing his already elevated pride.<p>

That was until something caught his eye- Ryuuk laughed even louder, swallowing the core of the apple he had previously consumed. "Apparently not to everyone." He could literally SEE the anger fuming from lights body.  
>Raito turned, his eyes widening in anger as a snarl found his lips. Stupid! SOMEONE would pay for such treason. His thin delicate fingers reached out, the shape of a claw, and ripped into the paper, pulling it from the wall with such violence that it made passerby jump and dart away, murming curses under their breath.<br>Kira gave a deep throated growl and crumpled it in his hands before throwing it as far as he could, repulsed by what it had read-

_**"Save us L"**_

Light Yagami stalked foreward, his eyes red in anger. How could they! He was **GOD**. He saved them, had he not found the Death Note they would be dead, or tied up in some sick bastards basement! They should be on their knee's PRAISING him. Light sighed, suprised at how angry he still was, he was slipping, something like this shouldn't get to him. He had never reacted to an ant-kira comment before... The teen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggitation.  
><em>So why was he so upset?<em>

He stopped at his private apartment, one of the few places he could escape to if Misa was too much to bear, which she often was. Suddenly, as he was jabbing the key into the door a thought came to him, that kira-like sadistic grin found his lips as he opened it. Low chuckles burst from his mouth, their disturbed sounds filling the air, raising the brow of even the shinigami. His eyes flashed red again as the door automaticly shut behind him, clicking as his specially placed locks snapped into their proper positions.  
>"HE CAN'T HELP YOU!" he yelled,whipping his head back to face the ceiling, his entire body convulsing at the laughs. "HE CAN NEVER HELP YOU! <strong>L is dead<strong>! DEADEADEADEADDEAD!"

"I can atest to that." An all to familiar voice almost _'chimed'_ behind him, though it was much too emotionless, too cold.  
><em><strong>Too L.<strong>_

**A/N: So...as you can obviously tell, I have no beta so my grammar sucks. I really don't know if I should finish this or not... It depends on what you lovely Death Note fans say. This WILL become Yaoi. Most likely... Whether or not there will be lemons is your decision.**

**But I will do it.**

**IF you ask nicely. ;)**

**Please review!**


	2. L's a WHAT?

**Yay! SO I got a TON of reviews! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**So happy now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, If I did there would be at least 50 lemons scenes in Season 1. ^_^**

**OK READ THIS!: I wrote this on notepad...On an ipod...in a car. In short,the grammar is even worse! so im so sorry!**

Light blinked, eyes wide and mouth open as he stared at the once thought impossible sight before him.  
>And the sight before him was Definitely the infamous detective. Midnight black hair, sticking in nearly every direction, those deep onyx black eyes with proof of his insomnia etched underneath with purple bags. The man even hAd his thumbnail caught between his two tight lips, their corners upward to make a smirk as he stared back At light. In all truth the only difference was that he was wearing a black shirt instead of a white one.<br>"L-L!" he nearly yelled, not able to move.  
>The detective raised an eyebrow. "Yes Kira?"<br>Light felt anger bubble in his veins, Ryuzaki's smug grin only feeding his rage. How dare he? Speak to his God in such a way. 'you may believe you have the upper hand L, but I have the death note, and your n-' his thoughts were cut off by a sudden realization, light gave another small laugh and pulled the black notebook from his bag, slamming it down to the desk wildly.  
>"Well Lawliet-" he yelled, his cheshire smile making even Ryuuk step back. "I suppose I'll jus have to kill you agIn won't I?"<br>Raito grabbed a pin and nearly carved it into the paper, the letters so large thanIt filled the entire page.  
>He stood and turned, eyes narrowing at the figure, he didn't seem the least bit worried about any of this...<br>"40 seconds LAwliet." he purred. "I really didn't know you were alive, but i expected sonmuch more from the likes of you. Just showing up in my apartment with that creepy get up isn't going to effect me. Besides, I know your name, and i most definitely know your face." He grinned, "You were stupid L-" and glanced down to his watch.  
>"3...2...1...0." the teen breathed aloud, looking back up to see L perish...<br>Of course the sight he was met with was FAR from what he desired. LAwliet was sittin, knees to his chest, with a small peice of cake in hand.  
>"wha?...h-how..." light stared, his hand around the pencil so tightly he thought it would snap. His awestruck stare soon formed into a violent glare,' light stomped foreword and grabbed a fistful of his hair, slamming his head back so that he could see the mans eyes.<br>"First, why the hell aren't you dead!" he snarled. "second, where did you get THAT?" light gestured to the cake.  
>"mm..I bought it on my way over here." he stated emotionlessly, staring back up at him. "And while you were screaming and rambling about something stupid, I grabbed a peice from the kitchen."<br>Light growled audibly, throwing Ryuzaki back against the wall. He whiplashed, his cake flying from his hands as his body caught up with the impact, it landed in a pile of icing at Kira's feet.  
>"you made me drop my Cake." he whispered, looking at light with big eyes. "that wasn't very nice Light-kun."<br>He laughed in the detectives face, "and WHAT reason could I possibly have to be nice to you!"  
>He blinked, that creepy smile finding his lips. "because yagami, I know who you are or rather- who Kira is. It wouldn't take very long to expose your face to the public, and when I do-"<br>His deep eyes met light's amusement in their depths. "ah well in sure someone with as high mental skill as you should be able to figure out the rest."  
>Kira's eye twitched, Ryuuk's crazed laughter only adding to his frustration. 'darn him! He has me pinned. Even if I DID return the favor of revealing his identity, who'd believe it? By the time I had an untraceable broadcast put together he would have already revealed me.'<p>

Light leaned back, posing himself to be relaxed. "I know who you are too L." he replied cooly, forcing a smile.  
>"please yagami-kun." LAwliet sighed, rubbing the back of his now sore neck. "you have already played out that possibility, you know I have the upper hand."<p>

Kira snarled. "if your so confident, then I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me how the heck you're even breathing!"

"gladly." that evil smile found his lips again, this time sending shivers down lights spine.  
>"I'm a shinigami light."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, I almost ended it here. Lucky you.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Y-Your a what!" Light stood there, mouth agape as he stared onward at the detective.<p>

"Pu-lease Light, Your intelligence hasn't dwindled that terribly has it?" L raised an eyebrow. "Has the absence of my, 'correct' suspicion left you without any entertainment?"

Light opened his mouth to answer, but Ryuuk kicked in.  
>"YES! .HELL."<p>

Light elbowed him as hard as possible, rolling his eyes when the arm went right through him. His red eyes flickered back up to Meet those of Ryuuzaki's, their glare as harsh and demanding as before.

"I can see you L. How is that possible?"

He pulled out a small booklet and flipped it open, "That "L" Poster I placed in your normal routine back to this building, it was actually a peice from My deathnote." A grin found his lips.

"You see, I KNEW something like this would upset you, after a good recording and analyzing of your recent behavior, and being Kira I was at least 67% sure you would dispose of it."

Light's eyebrow twitched, his entire body and mind focused on 'relaxing.' "That was quite risky of you L." he snapped.

"Was it? Someone touches a poster and see a normal, human boy." He leaned back and picked at the icing on the floor. "As far as I see it, unless I was right there..It would cause no suspicion, besides, the likelyhood of someone writing anothers name on it was a bare .4%"

Those deep eyes rose to Meet Ratio's. "Besides, seeing your face was well worth it _Kira"_

* * *

><p><strong>Wasnt that fun?<strong>

**Ok. Ok. L as a shinigami WILL be explained further, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you wonderful people.**

**As long as I get a lot of reviews, I will continue this.**

**It will be Yaoi.**

**And there will be Lemons.**

**And a special call out to David for reading my stories! I wont dissapoint you!**


	3. Your MINE Lawliet

**A/N: Omigosh! She updated?**

***nods* Yes, Yes I did. Anywhoo sorry about the longish-wait, I had finals, end of the year crap and I was a busy person. I really liked this chapter, and I'm sure we'll have some lemons soon.  
>^_^ Enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would L be dead?**

* * *

><p>Light growled slightly at L's smart-ass comment.<p>

"Your pathetic." He snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets.

L shrugged non-chalantly. "Perhaps.." He sighed, staring back up at Kira with hidden intrest.  
>Light attempted to act just as unconcerned, but in all truth this was scaring him and it showed. A frown had pulled at the corners of his mouth; eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and concern, if L was in fact a Shinigami, it made his sudden return '<em>believeable'<em>. But surely the detective would have turned him in...or executed him with his death note for that matter.  
>"<em>So why dont you..?"<em> he thought with a sigh. "You want something L, and I know it. You may think your sporting friendship is going well, but I know you must have motives for keeping me alive-" He snapped.  
>L glanced up from his cake. "Not entirely Light-kun, the mere fact it there is no one left...besides you that is- to go to."<p>

Light blinked at the sudden somber tone L had. Had the detective truly become attatched to anyone? Any of those people? it was true he had rarely met another human being besides Watari but-

Kira felt a small pang of guilt. _'Watari..._' it was, however, quickly fixed. '_It had to be done L."_ He thought bitterly. _'He would have exposed me as Kira._'  
>"ahh...So you don't want to be here?" Light tested aloud.<p>

L blinked and looked away somewhat reluctantly. "It is not my sole desire at this moment Light-kun, but on the contrary I am enjoying myself."  
>The teen clenched his fists slightly, the bastard, playing him at his own game as always. He was here for a reason, and before that reason was carried out Light would have to find a way to be rid of him.<br>FOr good this time.  
>' <em>but what could I gain...<em>' He thought suddenly, Kira's existence slowly receding for a short moment. _'With his being alive_?'

Kira suddenly had an idea, his eyes flashed subconciously with new found greed.. "Lawliet..." he whispered suddenly, a smile creeping onto his face.  
>"hmm?" He glanced up, his mouth full of cake, icing coated his bottom lip, and for some reason it allured the God momentarily. At first he figured it to be his natural cleanliness...of ocurse then it changed..melting into something else-<p>

_"Stop iT!"_ he thought suddenly, Light mentally slapped himself for staring at it for so long, L was bound to have noticed.  
><em>But why was it so interesting anyway?<em>  
>"Uh.. Your a shinigami am I correct?" He drawled, forcing himself to look away as L licked the substance from his lips.<br>"No Light, I cannot share your Life span, In fact I do not have shinigami eyes." He rolled those deep eyes and dug his fork in deeper, retrieving another forkfull of his treat. "Damn it." Light thought,clenching his fists. "Than how are you a -"

"Quite simple actualluy." he drawled. "Saying as I was human to begin with, I'm only half-" L quickly took another bite before continuing. "I can live..possibly forever, but unlike other Shinigami I dont need to kill to stay alive. I stay the age and well being that I was when I died."  
>The detective gave a small sigh and looked at the sky bordley.<br>"So as you now know...I don't have the eyes, now that I know what THAT means..." L breifly considered that revealing this infromation was much to risky, but he felt Light-kun wasnt himself. He wasnt as cunning-as brilliant, as before...something was off-  
>But still, he had to be cautious, letting his guard down around Kira got him killed before and that was not a mistake he wished to repeat.<p>

"ugh. Your useless." Light hissed, turning around to face Ryuuk. "First off, how did this happen!"  
>The shinigami stared back at him with that haunting grin, his gleaming red eyes burning into Light as they had always done. Kira supressed a shiver, it was when Ryuuk looked at him like that when he truly remembered where his own death lay.<br>"L's already told you Light.." he snickered. "You've bored us."  
>The usually calm teenager grit his teeth and turned to look back at Ryuzaki whom, Obviously hadnt been expecting it mainly due to the fact that his emotionless mask had slipped. The infamous detective almost instantly caught his falt and fixed it, but his failure to meet Light's eyes showed that he knew he had been caught.<p>

"So what now L? Why are you here?" He growled. "To kill me?"  
>A smile twitched at L's lips. "hm..yes as wonderful as that sounds I;m afraid I wont be killing you yet Kira."<p>

**'**_**Yet**...so nothing has changed, he still wants me dead_.' Ratio thought weakly, surprised at how disapointed he felt. "Why not?" he dared, pulling L back into their game of wits.  
>"Because I want to see your '<em>perfect<em>' world crash. I want to see your face when you realize that all you have done, each innocent life you have taken.. every life you've ruined, was all futile." L whispered calmly, his eyes finally meeting Ratios.  
><em>'I want to be the one to hold you when you finally fall.<em>' he thought sadly, to lost in his own thoughts to register the fist slamming into his own features. Ryuzaki gasped slightly as he fell back, once again falling into the wall. It didnt take but two seconds to recover, he quickly caught Raitio's wrist as he tried to lay another blow, sending his own foot into a hard kick at Light's chest. The teen grunted in pain and was thrown off balance, flying to the ground with a quite audible crash.  
>"And eye for an eye." he whispered darkly, remembering quite clearly the first time they had done this.<br>"My world will NOT fall. I am God! Everyone wants this!" Light screamed, getting back up to hit im again, L sighed and managed to catch his fist before it made contact..  
>"No Light.." he whispered, his tone more caring than disaproving. "Your an ignorant child who stumbled upon power, nothing more."<br>Kira's eyes widened, he growled deeply in his chest and pushed L against the wall, pinning his pale frame to the hard surface. His face became dauntingly close to Ryuzaki's, a small smile forming on his lips when he realized that the detective's cheeks had been tinged a light pink. Out of anger truly and perhaps a dire need to get back at the man, he slammed his knee up to hit L in the gut, the man grunted, not expecting it and doubled over against light's shoulders.  
>"Asshole." he muttered, attempting to do the same, however Light's hips hit his own in such a way that he couldnt move.<br>"This is MY world Lawliet, I don't care what you are, I am your God." he whispered into the other boy's ear, L shuddered-out of pleasure or disgust he truly couldnt tell. "You are mine, do you understand."  
>"I can kill you Light." L whispered, his eyes wide. "Easily."<br>"No. you can't if you truly wanted to kill me Lawliet you would have done so already. Besides, saying as you are only half a shinigami and you managed to kick me, I can tell you can only remain tangible, no going through bullets..or anything else." he purred. "Besides, out of those and the fact you winced a good deal during our little..preformance, I can obviously tell you can feel pain.."  
>L's deer-in-a-headlight stare quickly turned to that of a death glare. No, he had been wrong, Ratio definetly hadn't lost his touch-<br>"And what of you Light." he returned. "Are you doubting Kira? You used to be so controlled...I do not think I have ever seen you tremble before." he smirked, " Just a poster with a simple letter had sent you into a phsycotic rant-" He leaned foreward, being the smartass he was-  
>"Have you gone mad Kira?"<br>Light's eyes widened slightly, _'damn._' he hissed in his thoughts. "I'm perfectly sane Ryuzaki, though I doubt you can say the same." he snarled, trying to ignore the fact that L's lips were dauntingly close to his own. It was so tempting to lean foreward...to take him, to shut that obnoxious little mouth up with his own-  
>'<em>SHIT<em>' he thought suddenly, pulling away from the boy. _'nonononononono!_'  
>This was L!<p>

** L!**

His arch enemy, the one person he was dedicated to kill, and not to mention a member of the same sex, no this had to be completley hormonal- he hadnt fucked Misa in a while-thats it...That's all it was...Teenage boy hormones...

_'R-Right?_' he thought weakly, casting a brief look at L.  
>His eyes flashed red in irritation as he glanced up to see Ryuuk chuckling, the shinigami had noticed, of course he had.<br>"Humans are so intresting.." he snickered, glancing at L whose face was still pink from their previous prediciment.

Light glanced at the half shinigami as well, meeting his eyes once more.

_Entertainment..._ His lips parted like that of a chesire. "Lawliet." he smirked pulling a small suvenieor(sp?) from the drawer, he easily snuck behind him and clicked the hand cuffs into place, taking advantage of the detectives shocked state.  
>And shocked he was, L was not used to being so...close...to anyone, and he was currently trying to convince himself that despite how good it felt, being that close to Kira was wrong.<p>

But as soon as he heard the clink of metal he paled, tensed, and looked down, his eyes soon rolling towards the ceiling after seeing what it was Light had brought out.

"Light-kun, must you be ironic all the time?" He groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's been a while and I apologize. For my readers I Kindly ask for you all to review, I need some inspiration to keep this story alive!  
>SHout out to Kiann... I might even put you in here ;) Luv ya girly.<strong>

**ANY WAY! PLEASE READ!  
>I need you all to review me the answer to this question, mainly because I dont know how to make a poll and I'm to lazy to try! :)<strong>

**Ok, i know it might seem stupid that L is being so...submissive, like just letting Light handcuff him. I know, I know, but let me tell you! He is working at an angle!  
>And besides...it's an excuse to sleep in the same bed as Lovely Ratio.<strong>

**That...and...I might just like bondage...**

**WHo should be Uke?  
>LLAwliet**

**or**

**Light Yagami/Kira**

**I want YOU to decide!**


	4. Dominance

**A/N: Short chap, I know but I felt an update was needed. ^_^**

**Disclamier: I do not own death note.**

* * *

><p>L gave a slightly larger exhale, to long to be a normal breath but much to short to be a sigh. He glanced up at Light, the boys face was actually wuite peaceful when he slept, like an angle..<br>_'Angel of death perhaps..._' L thought with a bite in his tone, since the detective had began staying here as Kira's 'captive' he had witnessed exactly 43 murders. Each of them pounding an ever expanding hole in his chest. How Kira could just Kill without second thought or exploration into a case was beyond him-

and why he was so attracted to said killer even more so.

Inside the three days that had passed since Light decided to chain him to the Radiator, L had seen the boy scream,laugh,cry, yell, whimper, and even hiss if it came to such, all at pointless things like..

He was out of shampoo, or peanut butter, or that someone had protested against Kira on some website comment box...

In short he could concure that the power and almost impossible outcome of his possesion of the death note was driving the teen insane. And if that happened, his very owning the death note could become even more catostrophic than it was now.

If L didn't escape and find Near, and if what he was concurring was true, then the ownership of the death note could be a mental poison, he could have light sent to an institution instead of death...

Of course, despite his duties L felt his mind wandering to other cases he had yet to figure out-

_'yes..I must escape these bonds.._' L thought idly. _'It isn't hard...so why do I want to stay so badly? Is it the fact the killed me drawing me to him in some supernatural way? Or is it that he touched my death note? Ryuuk follows him..'_

_"...or is it...something else_?' he thought weakly, not wanting to even touch THAT assumption. L tensed as Light moved in his sleep, but the boys steady breathing managed to coax L back into relaxation within seconds.

Light shifted slightly, his position on the couch becoming less comfortable every second he stayed in it. In all truth the world renounced Killer was far from asleep. Ratio could'nt help but sigh at the sight of L in chains...unable to move...  
>He quickly shook that thought from his mind, squeezing his eyes shut in attempts to block it out.<p>

Though the fact that the detective still remained in his every thought did not help his case.  
>Ecspcially since he had gone through such lengths to erase it, even going back to MIsa had done nothing...Not that she was fantastic in bed, in fact her high pitched squeals made his head pound before he had even began thrusting-She couldnt take pain..or anyhting else for that matter...<p>

But this time had been different...

Her stupid squeals had began to melt...to deepen...their undertone held that emotionless voice, hell, light had even began screaming as well, panting out a name that he knew didnt belong to his girlfriend...

Suddenly he felt something brush against his face, Light's breath hitched in his throat, those redbrown eyes opening immidiatly-  
>"L?" he hissed tiredly, his eyes narrowing at the finger that had been tracing his nose. BY the way L looked, he hadnt been expecting to be caught. THose panda eyes matched those of a deer befroe being hit by an oncoming truck, his mouth agape and entire body rigid in fear.<p>

"There was an ant on Light-kun's face..." The detective whispered, it was a pretty bad lie, but all he oculd come up with in this state of shock.

Light blinked, staring back at L for a good twently seconds before allowing a low chuckle to burst from his lips.  
>"An ANt L?" Yagami smirked. "Is that truly the best you can come up with?" He crawled off the couch and gripped L's wrists befroe slamming him down to the floor, L grunted but the look in his eyes didnt match fear, or pain, no, they mirrored the lust in Kira's eyes though their owner was much to shy to admit it.<br>Light Kun couldnt breath, seeing L beneath him like this...it was wonderful...  
>He couldnt take much more stalling, he knew what he wanted. Not only that, but the tension between the two was becoming almost unbearable. "L-Ligh-Ku-" L gasped as he was abruptly cutt of by Light's mouth on his own. He wanted to yank away, to kick Kira as hard as he possibly could, but his body acted on it's own accord. He felt himself returning Ratio's heated kiss with one of his own, pressing his tongue inside Lights lips without his consent. HE felt the other teen moan quietly at the feeling, his hands searching L's body for something to hold onto as he returnd it eagerly. Both began to suddenly work harder, their tongue's fighting for dominance inside eachothers mouths, licking, prodding, choking eachother in want of one thing-<p>

-to be on top.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwee and I'm sure a couple of you thought that this would be the lemon chap-<strong>

**^_^ sowwy. **

**Btw: Not many people know this, but tongue kissing really icks me out, so I'm sorry if it isnt as good as it could have been.**

**Da-hang, I must admit, Your guys' votes surprised the heck out of me, but it shall be done.  
>If anyone who hasnt voted wants to, you can, if you have voted...<strong>

**then just wait, there's a chance you'll win anyway.**

**Pweaase Review, for the children. *nods***


	5. Pinned

**A/N: Yeah, I know It's been a while.. Im sorry I've been really lazy/busy and totally forgot about this...**

**BUT I want to make it up to you with Lemons! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the characters.**

**THIS IS THE FIRST LEMON I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BY MYSELF, MKAY, MY AMAZING RP BUDDY WILL HELP ME WITH THE NEXT ONE SO IT'LL BE BETTER. **

* * *

><p>L couldnt supress the moan that ripped from his throat as he was thrown onto the couch.<br>He gasped and struggled to sit up but Lights body crashed against his, those wet and ready lips crushing his back into submission. THe detective growled and pushed back, his legs flailing uselessly beneath LIght's hips.  
>He could not let Kira win this...<br>Ratio gave a devious grin as his fingers curled around the Shinigami's shirt, he gave it a good tug and ripped it over the older mans shoulders. Lawliet shuddered as the cool air and Lights hot breath danced across his exposed pale skin. He could feel The boys hands trailing over him, feeling him, meshing their bodies together as if his very life depended on it.  
>"L-Light Kun.." He whispered, his grip on the mass killers shirt tightening as he felt the boys lips on his nipple. His back arched as Lights tongue traced the circle, his tip reddinging from the abuse.<br>"your enjoying this arent you.." THe younger mocked, the vibrations in his voice causing L's mind to go blank in a mess of pleasure and frustration..  
>"F-Fuck You." Lawliet hissed, but Light wasnt fooled, he knew the other wanted this as badly as he did.<br>As if to tease him further, Light's lips traveled up to his ear, chewing on the lobe gently. "Oh, I intend to.." he purred, his hands and hips still managing to hold the fuming detective down.  
>L's eyes widened at Kira's behavior, not that it was unexpected, but it came as a shock none the less. He began squirming again, hoping that by some miracle he could escape.<br>'If i can manage to break his hold at the wrist I can easily get awaaaaahaha-' His mouth opened as if for a moan but no sound managed to make it out, his eyes shot down to see the (wonderous) sight of Light slowly removing his jeans. The boy's teeth were firmly held on the small metal zipper, pulling it down slowly enough to cause absolutly no sound to come from the un-hooking metal.  
>"Kira.." he drawled, his eyes even wider, if that was at all possible, than before.<p>

Light gave a wry and crooked grin as he let go of the metal, his hands traveling down L's chest, pinching and kneading the most delicate areas and drawing even more moans from his older. They finally found his pantline, digging in eagerly to remove of them as quickly as they could. The 'God' yanked them to the shinigami's ankles, admiring his midnight boxers for only a second before disposing those as well. Lawliet curled in on himself, mainly out of embaressment, but the sudden cold air that had blown across his member hadnt been all to pleasant either.  
>"Ryuzaki..." Kira purred, leaning over him, the teen easily pried the boys legs apart, pushing his spin back down against the bed. "Just enjoy this okay?"<p>

_'oh, I intend to.._' the detective thought, nodding visibly as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
>Ratio grinned, there was L, for once in his life being completley submissive.<p>

For him.

The anticipation in his groin was beginning to become unbearable, he gave a small ragged breath and stripped himself of his own clothing, exposing his fully hard shaft. Not only was the cool air sudden, but it shot another wave of pleasure up his stomach, earning a small subtle pant to draw from his lips. He drifted over ryuzaki, his own groin brushing his, earning a moan from each. HIs fingers pressed themselves at Ryuu's lips his voice much to begging and needy than he desired.  
>"suck."<br>ANd much to his surprise, L did, he coated them heavily, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. He felt the finger prod at his entrance before pushing inside, in all reality it wasnt bad, but quite uncomfortable. He squirmed a bit around it before glancing up at Light, his eyes telling him to continue.  
>Ratio smiled, his own amber eyes dancing in victory as he added a second, not btoehring to ask before scissoring the hot area around him, stretching the tight walls he knew with a burning desire that he would be inside of very soon...<br>L's back arched at the sudden burn, Lights stretching and thrusting making him groan in pain. Slowly, he felt it begin to boil, become for bearable, in fact it was slowly becoming desired, he panted, his plan suddenly lost as he felt himself beginning to actually submit to thi-  
>The detective's eyes opened, startled at the sudden loss of contact. Light had removed his finger and actually apeared to be pouring something onto his hand...<br>_'what is he-_' Lawliet stopped when he saw the teen begin rubbing his own erection with it..  
><em>'oh.<em>'  
>It was then that L suddenly remembered tha the wasnt pinned down anymore.<br>He smirked and brought his foot out, slamming it under Light with full force. L jumped up from under the boys now unsteady hips, only to turn and push Light to the bed, his stomach pressed against the couch. Before Kira could move he brought his own hands around and twisted them around LIghts, the chain that held his own cuffs together trapping the very man who confined him.  
>The look on LIghts face was, at the very least, priceless.<br>"Y-You...kinky..bastard!" He hissed, struggling for a few moments before realizing how terribly futile his situation was. Ratio growled and tclosed his eyes, becoming ery silent until he felt something pressed up against his entrance.  
>A snarl ripped from his throat. "Lawliet, Don'. Dareeahhhh!" A small scream broke his concentration, the pain that ripped up his middlemaking him writhe and gasp. It felt as if he was literally being split in two, the rough and very very dry contact onlymaking it worse as the item pushed in further.<br>"E-Ever heard of preperation you bastard!" Light gasped, his hands gripping the cushion so tightly that his own skin had turned a strained white.  
>Lawliet just smiled and pressed himself in harder, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside the other. The detective leaned down and pressed his lips to Light's neck. "DId you really think I would just lay there and be your little whore?" he purred, grinding gently. Light moaned at the friction, the half-shinigami's penetration no longer as painful as before. He felt his entire essence begin to slowly numb, the world around him darkening, leaving only him and Ryuu, and that beautiful pain that was slowly building into -<br>"Move." he whimpered, L's just staying there, pressing against the same areas, this once dull ache was beginning to roll into a thundering command. "Beg."  
>He growled and tried to buck upwards, but L's own knees prevented him. "Beg, Kira."<br>"gaah!" Light hung his head and ground his teeth together. "fine dammit!" he snarled. "GOD, Lawliet please! Move!" His voice was reducewd to whimpers by the time he was done, the overall anticipation of his body making him tremble.  
>L smirked and pulled out slowly, earning yet another series of whimpers, before slamming back in forcefully. Lights head snapped back, a pleasured scream filling the air.<br>"mnn Lawliet...harder.." he whispered, L's timed thrusts picking up pace, he was quite happy to oblige, going harder still. Light moaned and moved in time with the detective, meeting each of the mans harsh thrusts with one of his own. He movved a bit, hitting a certain bundle of nerves he hadnt felt before, an evil smirk took him though when he saw Light shudder and scream. He had obviously found where to hit...  
>He pulled out fully and slammed inside again, harder this time, pounding into that spot over and over, each moan or scream from his younger only hardening his own arousal.<br>Lawliet groaned, his mind a blur as he sucsessfully dominated the other, he felt his stomach tighten painfully, his member twitching inside the boy, signalling his release..  
>"L-Light.." he moaned, "I-I'm going to.." He gave a low sobbing moan as his member exploded into Light, the detectives body collapsed onto the others warm spine, the sudden scream and arch he felt beneath him proving Ratio had came as well.<br>Lslowly unwrapped his hands from Lights, undoing the chain that bound him there. He gave a small gasp when he felt Ratio turn and grabb him, the boys arms shaking and unsteady as his own. L closed his eyes and felt himself suddenly relax, laying down onto the couch with ease, and was quite pleased that Kira did as well, his warm arms never leaving. "I think I love you." The murderer mumbled, his voice confused and hoarse from the screaming.  
>Ryuzaki smiled faintly. "There is a 87% chance that I love you as well Light-Kun."<br>And for the first time since he returned to the world of the living, L slept, his body tangled in a sleeping Light's body, neither of them aware of the loves-struck blonde headed for Kira's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>For all Misa-Lovers. I AM going to kill her off. Painfully, slowly, torturously.<br>I HAAAAATTTEEE , so MY definition of uke, is the person who has the dick shoved up their rear. Jusayin.**

**SO yes, Light WAS Uke, that's what you voted. (again, I was shocked...)**

**Please, people, tell me, how many of you genuinly thought L was gonna be uke? Please? *raises hand* a-anybody? Or was my poor attempt at humorus tricking just a resulting stupid chap?**

**Review pwease. Tell me. I wanna know how I did. ^_^**


End file.
